Chicago's House of Night
by whiteowl18
Summary: This story is about Starks life at the Chicago House of Night before he transfers.I am still accepting applicants, but if you apply you will be apart of the story just not a main character.
1. Applications

Please enter an application for the House of Night in Chicago(the one Stark used to go to). I need 4 girls and 3 boys.

Aplication Name:

Age:

Gender:

What's your style?(As in clothing)

What are you like?

What do you look like?

What's your affinity or power?

What's your story?(for House of night not necessarily your real life story)

Anything else you would like to add: 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I have decided to accept all of the applicants. The thing is some might not be as main characters as the others. P.S. I decided before he is marked he goes by Stark as a nick name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series**

Stark's POV

After school I was walking home with my girlfriend Ally. She was chattering, I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching the creepy guy following us. "Stark" she said pulling my arm "Are you listtening to what I said?" "Uhh" I said. "I was saying this kid got marked after he got beaten up. Of course it made total since anyone who is marked is a FREAK! I guess he is even more of a freak now if he was before he's even more of a freak now."Ally said.

Just as I was about to tell her off for being so rude to the people who get marked. Just then the creep came up in front of us. When he stepped in front of us he said "James Stark!" Next to me Ally dropped my hand and ran yelling "AHHHH MY BOYFREIND IS A FREAK." After she screamed he continued."Night has chosen thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destine awaits you at the house of night! he said as he pointed his finger at my forhead.

Right after he finished the last word it felt as if my head was about to blow up. After about what felt like forever my head started to feel better. I covered my forhead and ran home. As I ran I kept thinking what am I going to do.

My mother is a really understanding person but I just don't know if she will accept might make her more upset than she already is. Lately she has been really depressed after my dad died.

He died about a month ago, from a car accident. My mom was devistated when he died, so was I. I coped with it a lot better than she did. I took the lost better then she did because he wasn't my whole life. But he was her's. They both worked for the same company so they saw each other 24/7. On some weekends they would leave for the beach. They allowed me to have parties as long as the house was cleaned. I always saved up extra money for the clean up after the party. They were the coolest parent ever. I just wish it could be like it used to but I know that will never happen.

Once I got to the door I got my keys out an unlocked the door. I went straight to my mom's study, knowing she was working from home today. When I went inside I saw she was on the phone. She held up a finger signaling, the call would be done in a minute. I stood in the door way with my hand still clapsed to my forhead. That one minute felt like hours.

After she finally hung up she said "What's up honey?" I took my hand off my forhead. She gasped and said "Honey how long have you had that?" She asked about to freak out. "About five minutes why?" I asked. She suddenly looked relieved "I asked honey because you need to get to the house of night as soon as possible after you get marked." She replied. "How would you know" I asked. "One of my friends was marked and she refused to go, so she died." she said looking sad.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked as she grabbed her keys. As she lead us out of the house asked "So your not ashamed of me." "No silly, I would never be ashamed of you. Getting marked isn't your fault." she said. After about twenty minutes we pulled up to the Chicago House of Night.

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I made things up as I went along. If you have something to compliment or critique me on please comment. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry kind of short going to try to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

** Creager: I don't have a grammer check, but I will work on it. I will have to use a free grammar check online before I post it. I added the backround history to get the story started I don't like jumping into stories. Also I will work on Stark being more BA. Also your right, he won't be seeing much of his mom and the reason for that will come soon.**

**Angiiie: I am still accepting applicant but some of the people who came later won't be a big part of the story.**

**AnnieHonson: I am glad you like it. **

**bookluver17: Thanks for the comment! It defintly made me want to right more.**

**Hope you like the next chapter! **

Stark's POV

We went inside. There was know one in the hallways. We wandered around for a while until we found a door that said High Priestess. I knocked on the door, "Come in" said a voice.

I stepped in first and saw one of the most gorgeous woman in my life. She had wavy red hair and ice blue eyes. Her tattoo was indescribable. The tattoo just pulled her whole look altogether."Hello you must be James."Stark" I corrected. "Stark" she said correcting herself, than continued. "I am Jane, the High Priestess at this House of Night" Jane said.

"Well Stark, here at the House of Night your starting a new life. This means you get to choose what your name will be." She said. "Hmmm well I like Stark, maybe just drop James and just be Stark. "Stark" I said. "Very well then Stark." Jane paused and smiled. "I will escort you to your mentor."

As we were walking Jane explained how thing run at the House of Night. "You will go to school at night and sleep during the day. We have different schedule than humans because sunlight is uncomfortable for fledglings. Also the sunlight hurts the vampyres. Well here we are your mentor will explain the rest and give you a tour." She said then left. I knocked on the door.

A man opened the door and said "You must be Stark". He then gestured us into his office we sat down on the two chairs in the front of his desk. "I am Anders." Anders said "On Monday. I will only take a few more minutes of your time. Here is your class list." He said

1st hour Vampyre Sociology Rm.375 with Rhian

2nd hour Economics Rm.221 with Cailyn

3rd hour Sketching 101 Rm. with Jaylee

4th hour Archery in the south courtyard with Anders

Lunch Break

5th hour Spanish 101 Rm.178 Rosie

6th hour Biology Rm.218 Rayna

I glanced down the list it was okay. The only thing that looks good on the list it sounds like Archery. I loved shooting BB guns with my dad when I was younger. I looked up at Anders. "Now I will take you to your dorms and escort your mother out."

"Your roommate, Charlie Fate can help you around school." Anders said. As he opened a door to a wide room with a large flat screen tv and mini fridgirators. There was a bunch of guys watching the t.v. "Hey guys look another newbie" he said nastly. I glared at him, and he shrunk back and turned his attention to the t.v. We went up a few stairs. "Your dorm room is at the end of the hall to the left. I will escort your mother out. First I will step aside and let you say your goodbyes." He walked back down

"I am going to miss you" my mom said flinging her arms around me. I put my hands around her and patted her on the back. "I will miss you to." I said "I will see you as much as I can." she said as she kissed me on the cheek and went downstairs.

I walked down the hallway and opened up the door to my new home. I wonder what this Charlie guy will be like.

**Comment please! I am starting chapter 3 today and I hope to get it done this weekend. I added a little more to the first chapter. I forgot to add that he was sick because he was about to be marked.**


End file.
